


瞧不起史莱姆的话可是会遭天谴的

by yuyu940



Category: kj8 band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	瞧不起史莱姆的话可是会遭天谴的

横山裕在玩游戏的时候，村上和他一样坐在桌边的地板上，刚好和横山围成了一个直角。村上一只手捧着电子辞典，以一种有老花眼的老年人才会有的姿态伸出一根手指在机器上按着。  
那边横山的战斗的配乐总是唰唰唰地响起，村上偶尔看完一段英语新闻就会抬起头瞥一眼电视。

他发现了一个很奇怪的地方：“你怎么打来打去都是和史莱姆战斗啊？”

从刚刚开始，和由横山所操纵的勇者团战斗的，都是果冻一样的史莱姆：大的、小的、黄的、红的、绿的、条状的、圆饼状的......

这么说的时候，横山的勇者正巧又进入了战斗模式，对手是两个粉嫩粉嫩的史莱姆，姑且称之为脑袋上还绑有桃红色的蝴蝶结。遭到攻击的时候它们会发出小女孩的声调同时却又带着几分下流的叫声。

“这到底是什么游戏啊？”村上蹙眉。

“......世界的每一个角落都流传着关于史莱姆的英勇传说。”  
回答他的是横山裕稍显有气无力的声音。

对于这个游戏的名称，就算是见多识广的村上信五也一时顿住无法发表自己的感受。

“......听起来就很无聊，你不能玩点正常些的游戏吗，”村上前倾着身子，拿到茶几上的游戏碟盒子边看上面的介绍边皱眉毛，“比如......勇者斗恶龙什么的。”

村上不怎么玩游戏，在脑海里搜刮一番也只想得到这个人尽皆知的热门游戏。

“什么人才会买这个游戏啊......等等，你是不是被诈骗了啊？”

听到他的话横山心里生出了些许不快。这游戏是他在店里的一个角落里找到的。显眼之处理所当然地摆上热门商品，有兴趣的那几个早就买了。大致浏览了一下货柜上的，没有让他想要带回家的冲动。  
这个游戏是在百元特价处理区看到的。老实讲看到这个名字的第一反应——  
谁会买这个游戏啊，和村上的想法完全相同。不过稍微看了一下人设，横山觉得冲着这画师的笔功花个108日元也不算吃亏。

所以纵然这游戏名字很长很奇怪，剧情确实很无聊，人设也碟子封面相当于松子和村上两者体重的差别，战斗也很单调对手只有史莱姆，但却是横山站在店里面挣扎了很久才决定花钱买下来的东西。被他这么一说，显得自己和笨蛋一样。

不过在村上面前一向不坦诚的横山没有把自己的不满直接表达出来。

“......瞧不起史莱姆的话可是会遭天谴的哦......”

旋律热烈的BGM响起，不必看都知道又是进入了战斗中。低头视线埋在英文报纸的村上连看都不屑于一看。

“区区史莱姆能给我什么天谴的话就试试吧。”

横山转首望了一眼那垂下来的棕色刘海，再也不说话，只是愤愤地按下了攻击键。从电视那边又传来了不知出自哪位声优销魂的叫声。

横山更尴尬了。

那天少有的，村上比横山更早地上床睡觉。他本来就没什么失眠，加之长期工作的强度，基本很容易就入眠。

 

还是第一次，如此清晰地意识到自己在做梦。村上睁开眼的那一刻，莫名地就明白了，自己是在梦境里面。

腰间有点沉重，他低下头一看，发现自己穿着一身既陌生又熟悉的服饰。他自己是没有这种衣服的，那是和大多数以北欧神话为背景的RPG游戏里面的角色十分相似的打扮。

白色盖住一半屁股的长袖，胸前锁骨往下大概一掌宽间是深色的交叉状系绳。腰间上的皮带并不单纯为了束腰，还可以随身装备武器。村上右边的腰侧就挂着一把目测接近他手臂长的剑，刻着线条利索的简单花纹，似乎不是便宜货，难怪刚刚觉得身子有点重。下身是较为贴身但是又不会影响行动的黑色长裤。裤脚扎进了脚上的中筒深棕色马丁靴里面。

十分标准的RPG打扮了。

天是亮的，这里似乎是树林间，但是按周围的树木密集程度也说不上林。倒像是平原里，忽然稀稀落落地拔高了些植物，所以才会出现现在这样散落在树与树之间一片又一片的小空地。走起来倒是很轻松。

抬眼在视野的尽头有几道袅袅上升的炊烟，想必就算不是有居住群体也该是有人在扎营。村上不怎么思索就决定要往那个方向走。

村上发誓，眼前那只足有自己高的嫩绿色史莱姆之前绝对是不存在的。它就是如此突兀地出现在自己的视野中，估计要三个村上手拉手才能环保的身体如同还未定型的果冻一样摇摇晃晃。

他摸了摸自己的腰间，居然很顺利地就把那把剑从鞘里拔了出来，好像对这个动作很熟悉一般。长剑在单薄的日光中泛起了一道冷光随后就朝着史莱姆冲了过去。

仿佛在切开一块果冻，村上没什么嵌入的感觉。迷你小山包似的史莱姆很轻易地就被劈成了两半，有极小部分的粘液飞溅散开。

果然凑效了。  
区区的史莱姆，也就是这种程度了。

不知过了多长时间，不知道已经挥舞过多少次手中的剑，村上已经累得气喘吁吁了。眼见本来四散成一滩一滩的嫩绿色粘液和虫子无两样地蠕动着，慢慢地，慢慢地又汇聚在一起。

“可恶！”村上提剑正要上前，却发现左脚怎么都挪不动了。  
应该是刚刚被打散的其中一团史莱姆，竟在不知不觉的时候缠上了他的脚，他完全没有一点知觉。刚好没过了脚踝，村上能看到它们的内部在不停地蠕动中，导致外形也在凹凹凸凸地变化着  
——就像是有只无形的手才揉捏一般。

“可恶，”他又低声咒骂了一句，尝试着用力抽高左脚，“放开我！”  
可惜并不凑效，这才想起来用手中的剑从上往下刺下去。

零星的粘液溅了出来，但是被剑分开的部分以比起之前要迅速许多的速度重新粘合在一块了。村上不断地抽出，刺入，抽出，刺入，也不知道多少次了，却完全没有凑效。而且原以为是错觉的他很快就发现了，每每受到他的攻击之后再次聚集的史莱姆会变得更加黏稠。如今好像他的剑是插进了一堆水泥一般，愈发艰难地才能拔出来。

他焦急地抬头，看见前面的史莱姆们已经融合在一起，看起来比一开始看见的时候还要大。  
——将近有两个村上那么高，几乎如同一座小山了。  
仔细一看，这座小山正朝着他缓慢地挪动着。

村上更是心急如焚，转眼间由粘液组成的聚合物居然都到了他眼前了。

“可恶！”

已经碰到了他的手肘。

“可恶！”

大半的手臂被包裹进去，无法动弹。

“可恶可恶！”

无可避免的，被强迫固定的下半身也有一般进入了史莱姆猎食的范围。

“放开我啊！”

在竭尽全力要逃离的部分——村上的脸也慢慢地被粘液覆盖时，这是他最后的声音。

“......可恶！明明只是区区的史莱姆......”

 

世界变得死了一样的寂静。

这就是死亡的感觉吗？  
他居然要在自己的梦里面体验一把死亡？  
这样是不是就要醒过来了？

村上睁开眼睛。  
梦还没结束。

他，似乎是在史莱姆的里面。透过啫喱似的质地，能隐隐看到这里还是他刚才待的那个被树木环绕的空地。视野变得如同蒙上一层浅葱色的滤镜，看久了让村上有点不太舒适。

等等？史莱姆里面原来是这样的构造吗？  
按理说应该和潜进水里一个道理，但他既能无痛地张开眼睛，也能顺畅地呼吸。两者完全没有感觉到有障碍。

试着划动四肢，能够明显地感受到阻力，但也不是不能动。  
——不过实在动得太太太缓慢了。  
但是也不能阻止村上努力的心。

拼一把说不定能出去了，这么坚信着的村上更加尽力地尝试以游泳的姿态前进。他如此地想逃离其实还有一个原因：  
——这里让他不太舒服。

不是想象中那种冰冰凉凉清清爽爽的触感，反而是温温热热又有点潮湿而黏糊糊的感觉。若是用什么比喻的话，大约就是常温下的啤酒那么恶心的程度。另外，史莱姆散发出一种诡异的味道，伴随着如同人类的热汗味道之余还掺杂着隐隐的腥臭。  
这两者无论何者对于村上来说都是仿佛地狱之中绝望的受苦，更别论二者合一了。

然而似乎不管他如何地驱动自己的四肢，也没有离外面更近一点。  
村上烦躁得不行，几乎要把抱怨破口而出，如果不是因为要避免张口吃进这些恶心的东西的话。

而且——  
他发现自己身上的衣服多处出现了破洞，不是那种被锐物钩破的口子，而是宛如被虫子啃咬出来一个又一个洞口。

理由别无他想，史莱姆具有溶解能力。

开玩笑！不对，这可不是一个开玩笑就能敷衍过去的事情啊。村上早就忘记了自己是在梦里面，一心只想着绝对不能如此窝囊地死在史莱姆的身体里。

他又使劲而徒劳地游了一会，直到瞅到离自己稍微有点远，也同样被包裹进来的那把剑。虽然希望不大，但好歹也是一种可能。  
村上从来都不是那种知难而退的人。

因为肌肉过于绷紧，他的指尖都是颤抖的。拼命递前的手指竟真的在一点一点地靠近剑柄。眼见手肘的那个破洞就快要扩到腕骨了，村上咬咬牙以一种超负荷的力度强撑着。

突然，他感觉到手尖碰到了什么，再下一秒，在他几乎要支持不住的时候堪堪抓住了那东西。明明之前连活动都十分困难，只是被村上握住了些许的剑却仿佛离弦的弓箭一般从他手中脱出。

嫩绿色的黏液聚合物被釜底抽薪的村上横划开一道巨大的口子，剑则硬生生地钉在了空地边缘的一刻树桩上。村上还没来得及高兴就感受到了忽然被撞击的痛感。  
——本应只是横斩的一击，却使得史莱姆莫名其妙地被分裂成好几块。村上因此直接面朝下地跌落在地上。

若是在二次元里面，到这里为止应该就是一个结局了。然而并没有。

大约成了四块，或者更多，村上看不到自己身后的情况。别说是回头看了，现在的他连挪动一根指头的力气都没有。唯一仍有精神的是他睁开的双眼，视野里的和无脊椎软体动物没什么区别的生物在只是短短一瞬的沉寂后便颤颤地往这边过来了。

村上提心吊胆地专注于前方，完全没注意有一部分的史莱姆已经快要抵达他因为靴子被溶解而裸露出来的脚趾头。直到他右边的腿稍稍有些沉的弯了下去，才发现自己不知不觉中被缠上了。

它们如同蜈蚣一般，在他的身上软软地匍匐着，蠕动着。  
他勉力地抬起身，因为使不上劲弓起的背部也在哆嗦。村上偏头望向自己的下半身，它从腿后跟一直朝上爬，现在已经从腰窝处下滑到腹部。分明是粘液型的怪物，可是却如同长有吸盘的章鱼无视了重力地吸附住跪倒在地的村上身上。

村上本来已经是强弩之末了，好不容易抬起了上半身被电光火石的刺激弄得立马又软趴下去。  
他以为怪物的目的是要把他重新包裹起来，没想到它们竟然巧妙地从他纽扣被融化掉而微微敞开来的裤头滑了进去。

猝不及防的温软缓慢地覆盖住他毫无精神的性器，正是这刺激，让村上甚至撑不住自己。在他什么都想不到的时候，史莱姆又悄无声息地移动了。它们擦过性器边缘的耻毛，一直沿着他身体最隐秘的小径滑到他后面的穴口。

屏住呼吸吊住心脏，心思全副都集中在身后。高度集中的精神在吓了一跳后终于还是泄了出来。粘液状的生物在后庭附近宛若蛇一样逡巡领地两圈后，就毫不犹豫地钻了进去。正是异物的这一入侵让村上受惊不轻。

不似人的手指或是性器，它们能以最低限度爬进你的身体里面。温度十分接近人的体温，并不会让人一下子感到排斥，表体光洁滑腻在没有润滑剂的情况下进入的瞬间也丝毫没有使村上有难受感。  
——但这并不代表村上能接受这种行为。

出于身体本能，更是出于恐惧，后穴比起往常收缩得更要紧。然而这对史莱姆这种生物来讲很显然没有任何意义。不论村上再怎么僵直夹紧屁股，只要身体还有一丝空隙，它们就能像水一样溜进去。

那东西虽然缓慢，但是却能清晰地感受到在甬道中前行，村上心里害怕得要紧。他嘴里惊慌地叫着“住手”、“不要”，手脚却是完全动不起来。

虽然他自觉精神紧张，但后穴还是在异生物探索潜行中渐渐变得空虚起来。他身体早就不是仅靠前面就能发泄，反而是依着后面高潮和快感会来得更猛烈些。因此此时的村上只觉得下身虚得发酸，虚得发软，全然忘记了之前亲眼看见自己的衣物被溶解的过程。

嘴上不再说话了，光是和饥渴的身体抵抗就已经让他更加精疲力尽。

和第一次做爱的处男没什么两样，只管着深入里面，却又与之有着截然不同的区别：可没有处男在初夜会这么磨磨蹭蹭操人的。

在村上不留意间，后庭被塞得满满当当的，几乎是不留一丝缝隙。就连横山也从来没有如此地把他填满过。然而即便如此，他还是明白了，能够随意变形的生物还在不断地涌进来。从未容纳过如此惊人尺寸的下体产生了痛楚。

“住手、已经，已经不能再进去了啊......”  
它们已经抵达最远的彼端，再往上都要跑进降结肠里去了。

好像是听懂了村上的话一样，身体里的生物顿了顿。不过在下一秒就仿若被清风追逐的波澜，在里面一重一重地晃动，一下一下地顶进深处。虽说和人类硬得结实的阳具不太一样，但却给他带来了别样的快感。

早就软瘫在地，跪伏的村上翘着屁股难耐地将脸埋在了叠合的手上。  
明明性致慢慢上来，后面也被那样实实在在地玩弄着，他还是觉得有一层挥之不去的痒。

只是仿佛能够知晓他的思想似的，本来是一团团的史莱姆，忽然生出了许多小触手。这会它们是以螺旋的方式在活跃着，那些小触手不知疲倦地蠢动着，因为过于繁多每每总能搔刮在村上敏感抑或是本来没什么感觉的地方。

他发出低低的闷哼，在被史莱姆堵得满满的地方一张一瓮间流出了很多水，把他自己的裤子都打湿了。挤在内裤里的性器委屈地射了好几次，将贴身衣物弄得一塌糊涂，他也没时间理会。

自从后穴分泌出奇怪的液体之后，那些怪物就突然和发了狂一样变得硬挺起来。如今正以一种蛮牛的精神抽插起来，除了尺寸之外，简直和平时横山干他的时候没什么区别。

在他只知道自己被操弄得的时候，都没有发现大半的身子已经被史莱姆覆盖住。它们从他低喊得嘴巴里钻了进去，以模拟口交的行为十分熟练地进出他的口腔，不仅后面出水，嘴角这里也在流淌着吞咽不及的唾液。它们当然也没有放过他的乳头，只是如同粘稠的液体一样揉搓着他胸前挺立的那两点。

村上的眼睛生生逼出了好几股眼泪。原本塞在他后庭的生物在最后好几下猛烈地抽插后，忽而软化下来，和它们初时进来没两样，然后非常，非常缓慢地退出了他的身体。

在它们彻底离开的瞬间，村上感觉到自己的下身潮湿得十分厉害。仿佛漫长大雪在顷刻之间融化了，这些不知道到底是何物的水甚至泡湿了他的脚。

尽最大的努力让自己稍稍翻过身，虽然是侧卧，但也让他跪了许久的手脚舒服了不少。辛辛苦苦地做完这一切他只想睡个觉，他都已经忘了，这便是他睡着后的一个梦。

他蜷缩着手脚，似乎真的要在梦里睡着了。只是迷迷蒙蒙的视线中，五颜六色的史莱姆正从各个地方，仿佛嗅到食物香气的饿虫似的冲着这片空地蠕蠕而来。  
它们裹挟着澎湃的欲望，全都是准备来停泊在他这具快要被揉皱的躯体里。

 

当三天后，横山裕想起要再玩那个无聊的游戏时，才发现碟子不知道什么时候不见了。

“ヒナ。”

村上见到来电显示是个十分罕见的名字时十分惊讶。

“怎么了ヨコ？”

“啊，你应该还没开始录制吧？”横山对他的行程总是记得很清楚。

“嗯，在半小时后。到底怎么了？”

“没有，就是想问问你有没有看到我那个碟子。就是那个史......”  
横山还没说完，就被挂掉了电话。

“......莱姆......”

平日待人有礼的ヒナ居然挂了电话，而且还是他的电话？横山愕然地看着自己的手机。

不过在第二天，村上提醒他记得处理可燃垃圾的时候，他在垃圾袋里发现了自己遗失的游戏碟子。

那是被掰成两半的——  
“世界的每一个角落都流传着关于史莱姆的英勇传说”。

—— 全文 终——


End file.
